


Beautiful

by karcathy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, and i guess its only lupcretia if u squint but i wrote it with that in mind, spoilers for ep 61 bc it fucked me up goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Lucretia figures Lup might need someone to talk to after giving that speech. She's just not sure how to go about it.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, episode 61 came along and was like "well Lup owns your ass now and you're gonna write about her" and I was just like well okay here we go

Lup was beautiful when she was serious. Well, she was always beautiful, but something about her earnest conviction, her heartfelt plea to stop her brother from becoming the monster they feared, was striking. The twins were closed-off, private, rarely letting anyone in, but in moments like this, it was possible to see something more. Lucretia found it captivating.

Afterwards, when they'd gone their separate ways – as much as they could on the small ship – she sought out Lup. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her, words evading her for once, but she knew she had to say _something_. Even though she couldn't articulate how she felt, she had to share it.

“Lup,” she said, sticking her head into the room she shared with the other woman, glad they had the opportunity to be alone, “How are you?”

Lup looked like she'd been crying. She also looked like she was trying very hard to hide it.

“I'm good,” she said, forcing a smile, “What's up?”

“I just wanted to talk,” Lucretia said, a little carefully. She hesitated before crossing the room to sit next to Lup on the bed.

“Yeah?”

Lucretia hesitated, unsure how to begin.

“What you said...” she started, then paused, “It was – I mean, you were – so right. It's shocking, really, how quickly we all became... desensitised, to all the deaths, all the violence, all the loss coming to all these worlds.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Lup scoffed.

“I mean,” Lucretia continued, still hesitant, “Thank you. For saying it. You're really...”

She trailed off, not sure how she wanted to end that sentence.

“Well, I don't think it was exactly a revelation,” said Lup, shrugging with one shoulder, “But it needed saying, you know?”

“I know,” Lucretia said, a little too quickly, “I'm so glad – You're so right – I mean, we just _have_ to stop it, don't we?”

“That's the plan,” Lup said, grinning, “No problem, eh?”

Lucretia just stared at her for a moment, a look of pure admiration on her face.

“You're wonderful, you know that?” she said.

“I know,” said Lup, the grin on her face arrogant but charming, “I'm also beautiful and talented, basically the complete package.”

Lucretia laughed.

“And modest, too,” she said, gently nudging Lup's shoulder.

“Of course,” said Lup, still grinning, “I'm the beautiful, talented, modest adventurer, and you're going to write all about me and make me so rich and famous I won't even need Greg Gremaldis' crummy $15.”

“After you defeat The Hunger, of course,” Lucretia said, a small smile forming on her face.

“Of course.”

Lup was beautiful when she was serious, and beautiful when she was smile. Lup was pretty much always beautiful.


End file.
